


Tutus and Jerseys

by Accident, merve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is the rugby captain, M/M, Sherlock is a ballet dancer, This was our RP, balletlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merve/pseuds/merve
Summary: Sherlock does ballet and John plays rugby. They're adorable and fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an RP on tumblr that was compiled into this fic. Enjoy and if there are any errors please let me know!

John Watson is the captain of the rugby team, lady's man, and head over heels for Sherlock Holmes. He loves Sherlock but he's never talked to him. He sometimes watches Sherlock practice ballet after his rugby meets and this happens to be one of those days. 

Sherlock tries to ignore the boy who watches him every day, even though he seems quite attractive and it’s quite hard to not to look at him. He tries to focus on his moves and let’s himself go with the flow of the music but he does it with knowing the boy is watching. He smiles with the thought of it.

John smiles as he watches Sherlock dance, he can't help it. He thinks Sherlock's moves are so beautiful and graceful he could watch him for ages, which he has. He works on his homework so he doesn't seem like a total creepy stalker. 

“Homework?” Sherlock thinks as he giggles to himself. Even though he likes the fact the boy is checking him out, he sticks to his thoughts about being alone, as he thinks it protects him. He stops dancing and takes his stuff with him as he walks past the boy and says “Isn’t this a bit too cliché?”

"Maybe but it's just about as cliché as the jock falling for the beautiful dancer." John smirks as he walks down the hall in the opposite direction, disappearing without a trace. 

Sherlock looks behind him, gets frustrated with the boy being this confident and fascinating, and him not being able to give a reply. Then he thinks through it again. Falling for the beautiful dancer. He blushes, frustration turns into something softer and he lets out a deep breath. The words wander around in his head for all day.

Johns heart pounds in his chest all day. He can't believe he said it out loud. He's so wrapped up daydreaming about the beautiful dancer he barely hears his parents fighting all night. He sleeps and dreams of pale limbs and dark curls. John gets up and showers before going to his rugby match the next day. 

He knows he shouldn’t be going there but he just can’t stop thinking about what the boy said, he just has to see him. He sits at the bleacher behind some students to not to be seem and he feels his breathing getting faster when he sees the boy.

John smiles and laughs as he plays with the other boys on the field. He's smaller and faster than any of them, scoring point after point for his team. The crowd cheers and chants his name. "John! John! John! John!" 

When the game is over and some of the girls go to cheer John, apparently, he feels something heavy in his chest as gets up to leave. He understands it wasn’t a good idea to see him, he knew it was a mistake from the start. When he looks at John for the last time, he sees him looking at him.

John blushes brightly when he sees Sherlock, he had hoped Sherlock would come to the match. He walks away from the girls much to their great disappointment and heads toward Sherlock. "What's a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?" He says to Sherlock and smirks a bit flirtatiously. 

He looks behind him and finds no one, therefore the question was to him. “I- I was just-” he blushes so hard. “I believe it’s none of your business. John.” He loves saying John’s name.

"Oh is that right, gorgeous? Well then I guess I'll be going." He shrugs and turns away knowing Sherlock would stop him from leaving. 

He does. He loves it when John call him gorgeous. “John,” he says and every time he says his name it gets more beautiful. “Nice game. You were… wonderful.” He realizes it’s actually hard to compliment someone but John does it so good. He blushes so hard; he has to look away.

John turns back around and faces Sherlock with a big smile of his face. "I'm glad you liked it. I didn't think rugby would be your type of entertainment." He chuckles and blushes a bit at the compliment. 

“It’s not, I’m not here for the match.” His eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. “I- I didn’t mean- ”

"It's alright to mean it, Sherlock. I'm actually really happy you came. Over the moon in fact." He smiles softly and warmly but overall reassuringly. 

“Yes,” Sherlock says. “I am delighted to see you again, too.” He lets the butterflies in his stomach take over him as he smiles back and turns to leave.

"Hey, wait!" John chuckles and walks with him. "Do you wanna get something to eat?"

It surprises him because it’s the first time anyone invites him, ever. “Yes!” he says quickly before John changes his mind. He feels awkward for being that enthusiastic.

"Really? I mean that's great!" John smiles brightly because he thought Sherlock was going to say no. "Where do you want to go?" 

“I…” He realizes he doesn’t know about where to go with him. He leaves his room so rarely since he’s working on his experiments a lot. To not to seem like the antisocial weird kid, he doesn’t wanna say he doesn’t know. “I forgot I need to practice today. I’m sorry.” He hurries and leaves John behind.

John stands there and blinks trying to figure out what just happened. He frowns a bit and shrugs, going to the locker room to shower. 

He shouldn’t have said that, Sherlock keeps telling to himself but it’s too late. He opens the front door as he arrives home, goes upstairs with a sulk and Mycroft watches him.

"Really, Sherlock? Sulking over a boy?" Mycroft hums as he reads the paper. 

“No, this is for your interest with my life.”

"Mm if that were true you'd be in a perpetual state of petulance." 

“As if I’m not.” He doesn’t wait for Mycroft’s words as he goes upstairs, he’s not in the mood for talking with his overly interested brother. He lies down on his bed and thinks about John’s big smile when he heard he is wonderful.

John walks home, taking the long way. He doesn't want to get home any sooner than possible. He doesn't want to be in that house with his parents constant fighting. He sighs and goes in to the house, heading straight to his room. 

Sherlock gets up late. He couldn’t sleep properly thinking about John and he finds himself still thinking about him on the way to school. Goes straight to practice before even the lessons start but he can’t find the energy to dance. He just sits on the ground and keeps thinking.

"You know if you didn't want to get something to eat with me you could have said no. It's not a big deal. No pressure." John hums as he leans against the door frame in his rugby uniform. He was on his way to practice when he saw Sherlock just sitting on the floor. 

John looks amazing in the morning with his still sleepy tone of voice. “I know,” Sherlock says and gets up. “I needed to practice.” He looks in the mirror and their eyes meet with John’s. He tries to ignore John because John is too perfect and will got bored with Sherlock in no time, so ending it before the start is the best, he thinks. He looks away and starts doing his moves.

John rolls his eyes because he knows when Sherlock practices and he didn't need to practice after the game. "Alright. So when do you have time? We'll work around your schedule of you want." He says not giving up and he has a determined look in his eye. 

Sherlock stops. “John,” he exhales, he needs to tell this is now going to work, he’ll get bored and leave Sherlock. He turns back to face John and gets a bit closer than he intended. But when he sees the look in John’s eyes, he just stares and gets lost in the blue. “Now is good.”

"Brilliant." John beams brighter than a hundred-watt lightbulb. He didn't think it would actually work. He though Sherlock would just brush him off. He smiles happily and looks at Sherlock. 

John’s bright eyes makes Sherlock smile too. “So… Where are we going?” Maybe this will make up for leaving John confused like that yesterday, he thinks.

"Umm how about the cafe down the street? I've just got to change out of my uniform first." John chuckles and smiles. 

“Yes,” Sherlock says shyly, smiles back and follows John to the lockers.

"Hey, John! Mate! Are you coming to the party on Saturday after the match?" Mike asks John as he leaves the locker room. "Umm I dunno. I’ll think about it." John chuckles. "You've gotta. You're the star player! All the girls will be tripping over themselves to get to you!" Mike laughs. "I really don't know where you come up with this stuff. I’ll think about going alright?" John chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Alright alright." Mike smiles and leaves. 

Sherlock frowns. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous but he can’t help it. He doesn’t wanna be around John when girls are going to be ‘tripping over themselves’ to get to John. He sulks and rolls his eyes.

"Sorry about that. Mike goes overboard sometimes and like to exaggerate. Thinks I'm some kind of Casanova or something." John laughs and shakes his head. He opens his locker in the locker room and takes off his uniform shirt, putting his regular t shirt back on. His tan skin and muscles making a lovely appearance as he makes the switch. 

Sherlock watches John as he changes his clothes, he almost stares. His strong hands and muscles and his tan… He runs his hand in his blond hair. Sherlock has to look away before someone sees him literally staring. Especially John.

"Ready to go?" John hums and smiles when he's ready. 

Sherlock exhales sharply and a little loudly. “Yes.”

"Good." John chuckles at his enthusiasm and leads him out of school. "So what do you like to do besides dancing?" He asks as they walk to the cafe. 

“I love experimenting. I’m taking chemistry classes now though they’re so boring.” He rolls his eyes. “Apparently I need a partner for the project, yet I know I don’t need one. The teacher is just being dull.” He looks at John and smiles at him softly. “So I just experiment in my room.”

"That's brilliant." John smiles brightly and holds open the cafe door for Sherlock. 

Sherlock steps in as the smell of coffee fills his lungs. They choose and sit at a table.

"Mm I can feel the caffeine seeping into my pours." John hums and relaxes into his seat. 

Sherlock smiles at John’s pleasantness. “So,” he says and finds himself interested in John’s life like he never has with anyone’s, “What do you like to do besides rugby?”

"Mm I like to hang out with my mates. Have a good time. I work a lot. Don't really have much time to get together that often when friends want me to go out. That's why I told Mike I didn't know if I'd go to the party." He hums and shrugs. "God, I sound awfully boring." He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck subconsciously. "What do you want to do? Like career wise. Mad scientist?" He teases and smiles. 

Sherlock feels his shoulders relax when he hears John really might not go to the party. “You don’t sound boring at all, even the way he talks is… interesting.” He blushes and quickly answers John’s question. “That’s a good idea, too, I must admit,” he smiles. “But I’ll try my chance with ‘consulting detective’, Doctor Watson,” he teases back with sharing his deduction.

"I.. How did you know that? The doctor bit? I haven't told anyone that." John asks sounding awed. 

Obviously from finding about the classes he takes, also anyone can sense John’s caretaker moves even when he’s playing a rough game such as rugby though he doesn’t want to sound like a stalker so he just smiles and looks under his eyelashes. “Should we order?” he asks, ignoring John’s question.

"Yeah sure." John nods still wondering how Sherlock figured it out and looks at the menu. "What are you going to get?" 

“Coffee. Black. Two sugars.” he says automatically.

"No food?" John asks, looking puzzled. 

He doesn’t usually eat. He’s Sherlock. “No, thank you.”

"How do you keep a brain like that working on no food?" He asks after they order. 

“Digestion slows my process of thinking,” he says though hopes for John to not to ask what he thinking.

"What are you thinking about now that you can't eat?" He tips his head to the side a bit like how a confused dog would. 

“No,” He chuckles a little and finds John’s little head tip so cute. “Thinking about why’d someone like you finds the loner dancer likeable.”

"Well you’re a brilliant dancer, funny, and smart. Only idiots would find you unlikeable." He says honestly and smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and blushes at the compliments. “Though you’re perfect,” he says and quickly adds “for the girls who’s always around you, you know. I’m just… me. You’ll get bored. I’m sorry, John. I think we just can’t-” he gets up to leave.

"Hey." John says calmly and holds Sherlock's wrist. "I'm never going to get bored of you. I think that's impossible. You'll get bored of me first. I'm very plain and regular where as you’re brilliantly amazing. I don't really care about the girls, Sherlock. I care about you." He lets go of his wrist. "So if you want to leave then I won't stop you but I will never get bored of you." 

Sherlock kisses John. Pulls back quickly. “I- I’m sorry-” He leaves the cafe and leaves John behind once again.

John sits there and blinks trying to get his brain to come back online. By the time he realizes Sherlock is gone it's too late to chase after him. He sits there and thinks about how Sherlock's lips are even softer then he could have imagined as his food gets cold. 

Sherlock runs and runs until he finds himself in his room, his back against the closed door, his heart beating fast, and his thoughts wild in his head. He smiles and closes his eyes, enjoys the memory of John’s words and lips before starts thinking again.

John finishes his food and goes to work. He can barely concentrate because all he can think about is Sherlock. 

Sherlock needs to go to school but he plays sick and stays in his bed under covers. He closes his eyes and thinks about their very short but first kiss. He can feel his tights getting tighter.

John looks for Sherlock all day at school but he never shows. He has an off day, snapping at friends and making stupid mistakes at work. He just wants to talk to Sherlock and he knows being the idiot he is that he never got Sherlock's number. 

Mycroft knocks on Sherlock’s door, who won’t open it because it’s obviously him. He rolls his eyes and when he hears the door open he says “Piss off, Mycroft,” with a muffled voice under the covers. Mycroft is the last thing he’ll want during fantasizing about John.

"Your little friend is here. He's brought your homework." Mycroft drawls from the doorway. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen. He unfolds himself out of his bedsheets as he wonders how John knows where to leave though he gets up to look at the door with hoping it’s John.

John smiles when he sees Sherlock. "Playing hooky, huh?" He chuckles and shakes his head. 

“John,” he says and he smiles brightly. “Told you I find classes boring. What’re you doing here?” He asks because he had already said homework was too cliché.

"I've brought your homework but that's just an excuse. I'm really here because I never got to kiss you back yesterday and it's been driving me mad." John blushes a bit and smiles confidently. 

Sherlock blushes too and can’t take his eyes off of John. He tries to cover his boner with sheets, sits up and pulls his legs to himself, making space for John to sit. He’s so ready for this than ever, even though he thought John wouldn’t care about a little kiss.

John smiles and sits on Sherlock's bed. He reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers. "Can I kiss you, Sherlock?" He asks softly. 

“Kiss me, John” he says and closes his eyes.

He cups his face and kisses him softly. 

John’s lips are so soft, Sherlock thinks. He kisses back.

"Okay?" John asks softly, nuzzling Sherlock affectionately. 

Sherlock smiles widely when he opens his eyes. “Okay,” he says with an exhale.

John chuckles softly and smiles happily, kissing Sherlock's cheek quickly. 

Sherlock leans forward and kisses him a little desperately now, because John Watson is never enough, as the sheets rub a little on his lower parts.

John pulls Sherlock into his lap and deepens the kiss. He holds him close and his eyes slip closed as he kisses him hungrily. 

Sherlock moans softly into John’s mouth when their tongues touch. He pulls back slowly to take a breath. “John… I’m- I’ve never-”

"It's alright. We don't have to do anything you don't want. We don't have to do anything at all. I just want to make you feel good." He holds him and kisses him softly. 

He moves a little and when his crotch rubs at John’s he goes still and holds onto John, buries his face into John’s neck. “John…” he whispers as his lips brushes John’s jaw.

"I know, love. Just feel. I've got you." John says softly and kisses his head as he rocks his hips, grinding against him slowly. 

Sherlock moans a little loudly now, his head goes dizzy with John’s moves. He reaches between them to grab John over his jeans.

John groans and kisses him to muffle the sound as he rocks into his hand. He nibbles at his lip as he palms Sherlock over his trousers. 

He sucks in a deep breath. “John, you’re amazing,” he says and bites his jaw a little. “Come on.”

He moans and grinds against him. "You feel so good. Fantastic." He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him. 

“You realize you’re doing that aloud, right?” he teases and kisses back while smiling.

"Sorry." He blushes and kisses his smile. 

“No, it fine,” he says, and then decides it’s okay to say “I like it” too.

John smiles and nuzzles him. "You're brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." He rocks their hips together, grinding them together. 

Sherlock reached for John’s zip to give him what he needs. The door opens. They both froze. Sherlock jumps off of John’s lap. “MYCROFT!”

"Mummy is home and she wants your little friend to stay for dinner." Mycroft smirks before leaving. 

“Get. Out.” He grits between his teeth. When he closes the door, Sherlock closes his red face with his hands. “Dear lord.”

John lays back against Sherlock bed and breathes hard, starting to laugh. 

He looks at John with confusion. Then he starts to laugh too. He leans onto John and grabs John’s erection hard, almost falling into him. “Is it funny now?” he teases and kisses between laughs.

"N-no." He moans and kisses him hard as he rocks into his hand. 

He gives a short look to the clock and says “We don’t have much time, come on let’s take care of you, too.” He opens the zip with a little flush on his face.

"I want to get off with you." He kisses him and reaches for Sherlock's zip. 

Sherlock comes in his pants almost immediately with John’s touch, shouts a little with a high pitch of voice. Nuzzles to John while panting.

"Fuck.. That was so hot." John holds him and kisses his neck softly. 

Sherlock closes his eyes and settles on John’s lap nicely to let him get what he wants. His hands go under John’s shirt and moves on his back.

"Your brother is going to come back up if we don't go down soon." He mumbles against his skin as he kisses it and holds Sherlock close. 

Sherlock looks down at John’s erection. “You’ll be able to cope with that?”

"Yeah it's fine. Just give it a second and it'll calm down." John chuckles softly. 

“Okay then,” Sherlock says and gets up from his lap as he kisses him softly.

John kisses him back and tries to relax. 

Sherlock looks at the damp part of his own trousers. “I’ll need to change,” he says and takes his stuff to go to bathroom, because that wouldn’t help John if he’d see him changing, as it effected Sherlock - very much so- watching John change in the locker room.

John breathes slowly and relaxes against Sherlock's bed, soon presentable enough to go downstairs. He waits on Sherlock's bed and looks around his room. 

Sherlock comes back and smiles at him. “Ready?”

"Yeah. I just can't stay too late. My dad will kill me." John nods. 

“Oh.” Sherlock says but tries to hide his disappointment. “As you wish.” They go downstairs.

"It's not that I don't want to stay because I do. I really really do." John tries to explain as he follows him down. 

Sherlock blushes a little. “And I want you to stay,” he says.

"I'd love to. I really would. It's just.. My dad.." John sighs and bites his lip. 

Sherlock takes a look at him. Deduces. “Yes,” he says and leads them to the dining room. “I see.”

"Really? How do you see?" 

He smiles and chooses to be the mysterious one here. “Aren’t you hungry yet?”

"Starving." He chuckles as shakes his head. 

They sit at the table with Sherlock’s family. Mycroft looks at John a little too disturbingly. Sherlock does the same for Mycroft.

"Boys, knock it off. We have a guest." Mrs. Holmes smiles as she comes in carrying dinner. 

“Tell that to your dear Myc,” Sherlock says and shifts on his chair, knowing Mycroft hates being called like that.

Mycroft glares at Sherlock and shakes his head. "As you wish, Mummy." 

Sherlock leans to John a bit. “You’re lucky, usually he’s more annoying.” Then smiles at Mummy.

John bites his lip and tries to keep a straight face so he doesn't laugh 

Sherlock squeezes his knee a little and smiles at him.

He smiles and puts his hand over Sherlock's. 

He blushes and his eyes meet Mycroft’s. His smile falls. He rolls his eyes.

"Mycroft, go tell your father that dinner is ready. He's in his office." Mrs. Holmes hums and Mycroft goes. 

“Mummy, this is John Watson.” His name sounds more amazing every time he says it.

"Nice to meet you, John." Mummy smiles. "Nice to meet you as well, Ma'am." John smiles. 

“Hello, young man,” Mr. Holmes smiles as he sits at the table. “It’s lovely you’re joining us today.”

"Thank you for having me." John smiles. 

They start their meal. “So,” says Mrs. Holmes “Did you meet in the chemistry class or do you dance too, John?”

"No. I play rugby. We have history together. I actually saw him dancing one day and we kinda started talking from there." John smiles. 

“Just talking?” Mr. Holmes asks and Mrs. Holmes kicks him under the table.

John blushes brightly and nearly chokes on his drink. 

“He mean that’s excellent,” Mrs. Holmes says, “It’s quite thrilling to know Sherlock has a friend.”

"Well he's brilliant. It's hard not to like him." 

Sherlock blushes. Mycroft sulks. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes gave each other a little smug smile. “Thank you,” Sherlock says.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just telling the truth." John smiles. 

Sherlock blushes even more. Mycroft gets up and leaves the room, not caring how rude of him Mummy will think.

John's phone starts ringing and he looks at it. "I.. I'm sorry. I have to go." He stands and shoves his phone back in his pocket. 

“Oh,” says Mrs. Holmes as she opens her mouth to ask why but Sherlock gives her a don’t-say-anything look so she falls silent. Sherlock follows him to the front door.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow at school, yeah? John asks as he puts his coat on. 

He gets a little angry with John’s dad but tries to not to show that to John. “Okay,” he says and closes the door after John.

John goes home to more yell and fighting and door slamming. He goes to school the next day exhausted but smiles brightly when he sees Sherlock. "Morning."

“Morning,” Sherlock says a little too excited to see him. He can sense John’s exhaustion. “Bad night, huh?”

"I've had better." John laughs trying to play it off. "Sorry I had to leave like that. I would have stayed, believe me." He smiles softly, resting his hand on Sherlock hip. 

Sherlock cups John’s face and leans closer to him. “We’ll have to make up for that.”

"I'm looking forward to it." John smiles and kisses his hands. 

Sherlock blushes. “I need to go to the chemistry class now,” he says and kisses John’s cheek lightly. “See you at lunch.”

"Okay." John smiles and nods, watching Sherlock go off to class before heading to his. 

The class is as boring as it always is and usually hard to not to care the stupidity around him. This time Sherlock tries to isolate himself from the class with thinking about John and it works perfectly. He finds out he can’t wait to see John every other second.

John grinds through the mornings classes one after the next. All he has to do is make it to lunch then he can see Sherlock again. Soon the last bell rings and he makes his way to the lunch room, looking for Sherlock. 

Sherlock is waiting for John at the table. Irene comes and sits opposite of him. “Look who’s here,” she says with an arch smile. Sherlock couldn’t seem more uninterested.

John sees Sherlock and heads to the table. 

“Hopefully not you,” Sherlock says to Irene and gives her a disturbing look to make her go. But she settles more on her seat and glowers with a smile.

"Hey." John smiles at Sherlock as he sits with him. "Oh you've got a pet." Irene purrs.

Sherlock rolls eyes at Irene and looks at John. “Hi. Are you hungry? I’m not. Let’s go.” He stands up and grabs him from his arm.

"What? Okay.." John stands and follows him. "What's the matter?" 

“She texts me a lot.” Sherlock says. “Besides, she won at last year’s dance competition. I dislike her.” He sulks a little.

"I'm sure you'll win this year." John squeezes his hand. "And tell her to stop texting you if you don't like it. Or block her."

Sherlock nods a little, smiling at him. Then he realizes John didn’t eat anything because of him. “I’ll give you a sandwich. Mummy makes one for me every day to make sure I eat.”

"I'll only take half if you eat the other half. You need to eat, love." John hums, the pet name slipping out and he doesn't notice. 

“I…” Sherlock’s mind goes still for a second with what he just heard. He clears his throat. “I’ll need to practice later, digestion slows me down.” he says quickly, blushing.

"Fainting from low blood sugar is not going to help you either." John hums, not seeming to register what he said before. "Just a few bites. For me?" He asks and gives him his best puppy dog look. 

Sherlock can’t resist that look. “For you.” he agrees.

"Good." John smiles and hands Sherlock half of the sandwich while keeping the other half. 

Sherlock bites halfheartedly. “Do you have plans after school?” He asks shyly.

"Work. Then home. I had practice early this morning." John hums and eats his sandwich. "What are you doing after?" 

“Practice,” he says and takes another bite. “And then your home.”

"My house? You want to come over to my house?" John asks, biting his lip. 

“Yes,” Sherlock says sensing John’s nervousness. “Problem?”

"No. We'll just hang out in my room. It's more fun in there then the rest of the house anyway." John says coolly and tries to smile nonchalantly. 

He narrows his eyes. Then smiles. “Yes, I suppose it will be,” he says and his eyes widen with what he just said. He blushes.

John chuckles and smiles. "We just have to keep it down, okay?" He grins and kisses his cheek. 

Sherlock looks a bit disappointed. “Okay,” he says shortly and looks away. He still likes the idea of being with John alone. And seeing his father to say a few words to him.

John frowns a bit not liking to have disappointed Sherlock. "Sherlock.." He bites his lip. "It's just that.. My dad is not the best. So we just have to navigate around that. I'm sorry.."

‘Do we really?’ Sherlock thinks but he only says “Don’t be.” He holds John’s hand.

John holds his hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. "Eat your sandwich, you git." He smiles a bit and kisses his hand. 

Sherlock smiles and thinks about what he did to deserve this beautiful boy as he does what John asks.

John hums happily and soon finishes his sandwich. "Your mum makes a great sandwich." He smiles. 

“You should taste her brownies,” he smiles.

John hums and smiles. "Lunch is almost over." 

“Yes,” Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Lunch is boring.”

"Yes well you need food to keep that big beautiful brain of yours working." John smirks. "Come on. We'll finish up school for the day and then I'll show you where I work before we go to my house." He smiles and stands. 

Sherlock stands with him too and smiles at him. “Okay,” he says. When the school finishes, John is waiting for him at the corner. A big smile spreads to his face when he walks towards John to go to his work.

John smiles happily. "How in the hell do you get more and more handsome every time I see you?" He hums happily and takes his hand, walking with him. 

Sherlock blushes a little, doesn’t know what to say so he looks away. He sees Janine, Irene and Molly looking at them, literally staring, but he doesn’t care as his fingers curl more in John’s hand.

"Mm they're just jealous I have the most gorgeous boyfriend ever." John hums and kisses his hand. He leads him away from school and to a small bakery where he works. 

That’s why John smells like home and a little bit of cinnamon, Sherlock thinks. It’s the perfect place for John to work.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson." John smiles at the older woman behind the counter. "Hello, dearie. Oh you've brought a friend! And he so handsome!" Mrs. Hudson coos. 

“Thank you,” Sherlock says politely with a little smile, “That’s the way you look, Mrs.”

"What a charmer." Mrs. Hudson giggles. John smiles and makes them tea before starting to work on making large batches of dough. "How do you know John?" Mrs. Hudson asks Sherlock as she sips her tea. 

Sherlock smiles. “He watches me dance every day.” he says casually without thinking Mrs. Hudson would think John is some kind of a stalker.

"Every day?" Mrs. Hudson asks. "Wait a minute! John, is this him!" She asks and John turns tomato red. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson." John mumbles a bit embarrassed. "Oh dear, he's been talking about you for ages! You're exactly as he described! I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner." She giggles. 

Sherlock blushes visibly. “I…” he starts, “I watched him playing rugby once, so I guess it’s alright…” He doesn’t know what to say.

"You did?" John asks and smiles happily. "What did you think? Of me? I mean umm of how it was to watch?"

“I don’t know much about rugby but it was fun to watch you.” He gasps. “I- I mean you look so ambitious while playing.”

He blushes a bit and smiles. "I would love it if you came to a game." He smiles and puts a tray of dough into the oven. 

“Okay,” Sherlock says a little too quickly and smiles at him. “I would love to watch.”

"Good." John smiles happily as Mrs. Hudson answers the phone. "John, dear. How late can you stay today?" She asks after she hangs up. "A few hours. Why?" John asks. "We've just got an order for a wedding cake. The bakery they were going to go to lost the order. They want piping. It's just a small white three-layer cake. Can you stay to do the piping? I can't see the piping very good even with my glasses and your hands are so steady." She pleads. "Okay. I'll do what I can." He nods. "Thank you, dear!" She smiles. 

Sherlock glares at Mrs. Hudson a little but then rolls his eyes and looks away. Then an idea makes him smile. “Can I help you with that?” he asks John.

"Sure." John smiles and nods. 

“John.” Sherlock blinks a few times as he realizes he doesn’t have a clue what to do. “I don’t know how.”

"I'll show you. Don't worry." John smiles and sets a layer of cake in front of Sherlock. "First we need to ice the cake. So you take a scoop of icing and make a smooth layer all around the cake." He hums and shows him. 

“Okay,” he says and watches carefully. He frowns a little while learning something new as he focuses. A curl falls onto his face but he just keeps watching.

John smiles as he finishes. "You're so cute when you concentrate." He chuckles and kisses him. 

Sherlock blushes and kisses him back with a smile. “You’re always cute. And quite talented with cakes, as I observe.”

"The hardest part is yet to come, babe." John smiles and swiftly stacks the icing covered layers. "The hardest part is piping." 

Sherlock’s focus turns from John to cake again. But then he just can’t help it and looks back at John with the corner of his eye, watches his head tilting a bit as he keeps doing the piping. Sherlock decides John is very distracting.

John hums softly as he pipes intricate details into the cake. He's blushing a bit since he can feel Sherlock watching him. He puts bunch of icing flowers on the top that seem to flow down to the bottom layers. "What do you think?" He asks when he's nearly finished. 

“Gorgeous,” he says with a little smile, still looking at John, and then looks at the cake. “I mean- yes, that, the cake looks gorgeous.”

John blushes a bit and pulls Sherlock closer, kissing him happily. "You are ridiculous." He mumbles against his lips. 

Sherlock giggles a little and kisses back. “Oh!” says Mrs. Hudson as they pull away quickly. “I didn’t see you boys were- well… ” Sherlock blushes visibly.

John clears his throat awkwardly and blushes. "The umm.. The cake. The wedding cake is ready to be picked up." He stutters a bit and blurts out. 

“Thank you, darling,” she smiles and then “It’s not the only thing ready to be picked up,” she mutters to herself, keeping the smile on her face. She goes to the phone to let the customer know it’s ready.

John finishes up his work quickly. "Ready to go to my house?" He asks Sherlock. 

Sherlock’s smiles at him. “Very.”

John takes his hand and leads him out of the bakery after saying bye to Mrs. Hudson. "It's not posh like your mansion." He chuckles softly as he talks about his house while they walk to it. 

He gives a quick nod to Mrs. Hudson politely and turn to John. “Not that it has to be,” Sherlock says. “I’d love every place where you are.”

He smiles and blushes a bit. "You're amazing." He hums as they get to his house. He unlocks the door and let's Sherlock in. "My sister will be home in a bit and then my dad will be later. It's just us here for now." He hums as he closes the door behind them. 

Sherlock walks into the living room and sees every little detail John has left on the furniture. It’s cozy, more than anything and feels warmer sentimentally than Sherlock’s huge house. It’s John in a house form. Then he stops and turns around to look at John. “Ah! Sister! I thought you had an alcoholic brother actually but that’s the only mistake of my deductions on you so far,” he says with a confident smile.

"Yeah.. She uhh.. Takes after my dad that way." John rubs the back of his neck self-consciously and blushes a bit embarrassed. "Would you like some tea?" He asks and puts his things down before heading into the kitchen. 

“Yes.” He says and follows him. He looks around as John gets the cups ready. He sits on the counter because he likes to watch John’s face focused on something now, he’ll watch him in every opportunity he finds.

John hums softly as he makes tea. "How do you take your tea?"

“Milky. Two sugars.” He says automatically but he realizes he doesn’t care as long as John makes tea for him.

John chuckles softly and makes him the tea. "Damn. We're out of sugar. What about some honey?" 

He blinks, then smiles. “Okay” he says, “I love everything bees make.”

"Yeah?" He smiles and stirs ok some honey before handing Sherlock his cup. 

He looks at his cup and smiles. “Yes. When they make the buzzing or when checking if you’re a flower and then they decide you’re not so they keep searching. They’re, in fact, ambitious.” He looks at John and shuts up immediately, feels bit awkward for talking with such enthusiasm about bees.

John smiles as he listens to Sherlock, wrapped up in what he's day and his voice. "Don't stop. Keep talking about them. It's interesting." He smiles and nods, wanting to know more. 

Sherlock smiles back at him and stares for a moment. He opens her mouth but gets distracted by the John listens him. “I’ll be a beekeeper, one day.” he says and considers telling he’d want John with him. But instead he slowly puts his and John’s cup down, shifts on the counter to make room for John and pulls him gently.

John smiles and stands between Sherlock's legs, rubbing his hands over Sherlock's thighs. "Mm I like being closer to you." He hums and kisses his cheek. 

Sherlock chuckles softly. “I like when you’re closer to me.” he agrees and holds John’s face between his hands to kiss him very gently, very slowly.

John melts against him and holds his hips as he kisses him back softly. 

Sherlock pulls away slowly and keeps looking at John’s face. “John. Your sister is watching us right now.”

"Harry.." John stiffens a bit and bites his lip. "John.." Harry hums and crosses her arms. 

“Gay.” Sherlock says and then clears his throat as he gets up from the counter. “I mean hey.”

"Real smooth there, Sherlock." John hums. "What the hell are you thinking, John? He shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have brought him here. Are you trying to get your arse kicked?" Harry frowns. "I.. I know.." John mumbles. 

“Your concern about your father is understandable but I am here to have a little chat with him,” he says and puts his hand together behind him. “And I wanted to come along with John so if you have to blame him, I should let you know that you are being utterly unfair.”

"You are not going to chat with our dad about anything." Harry looks at Sherlock like he's lost his mind. "I don't care whose idea this misguided adventure was but it needs to stop. Go somewhere else. Anywhere but this house preferably." She rolls her eyes, hands on her hips. "We're just going to study. Dad isn't going to know anything. He'll probably get drunk and pass out before he even notices Sherlock is here." John tries to reason with her. "Whatever. Just remember whatever you do to make him mad comes back on my arse as well." Harry snaps and storms off to her room.

Sherlock looks behind her, uninterested. Then turns to look at John. “I guess that went well,” he says and walks to John. “I need to know if she’s being overdramatic or accurate.”

"Accurate. You can't talk to him." John looks down at his feet.

“This needs a fix.” He cups John’s face to make him look at him and looks at him with let-me-fix-this eyes.

"I.. I can't. I can't let him hurt you." He shakes his head and kisses his hands gently.

Sherlock presses his lips together and nods. “I should…” He just doesn’t wanna go even though he knows he just should. “I can’t leave you like this and go now. I won’t make a sound. Just for you. He won’t even know I’m here.”

"Thank you.." John says softly and kisses him back. "We can study in my room."

Sherlock nods again and they head to John’s room. As they pass in from of Harry’s room, she gives him a look and then rolls her eyes.“

John sighs and closes his door when he and Sherlock get in his room.

Sherlock looks at John. He doesn’t usually hug people but since people find it soothing, Sherlock hugs him. Runs his fingers through John’s hair as he breaths him in. “You are John Watson. You are the most badass person I’ve ever known; you’ll find a way.” He stops and thinks for a second. “We will.”

John holds him close and pulls him on to the bed. "What did I do to deserve you?" He hums and cuddles him.

Sherlock buries his face on John’s neck and smiles against his skin. He smells like cinnamon and Sherlock loves it.

John smiles and kisses his head.

His hand moves along John’s side. “I love this kind of studying,” he says, “studying you.”

"Mm I'm here for your studying needs whenever." He mumbles, relaxing under his hands.

He slowly moves on top of John and puts his head on John’s chest to listen his heartbeats. He hugs him and stays that way.

He holds him close and rubs his back.

He moves his hands from John’s sides to his hips and hears his heartbeats getting a little faster.

He blushes bit and licks his lips, as his hands roam Sherlock's back.

They hear the front door open. Sherlock freezes. “Your father.”

"Don't worry. He's going to pour himself a drink, sit down in front of the tv, and drink until he passes out." John says quietly.

Sherlock looks at his face, then smiles. “That’s good.” He pulls himself onto John and kisses him softly and his hands move under John’s shoulders.

John wraps his arms around him and let's his fingers sink into Sherlock's curls. He deepens the kiss as he wraps his legs around Sherlock's hips.

Sherlock moans into John’s mouth when he feels John’s erection against his. He slowly rolls his hips.

John kisses him hard to muffle his moan as he rocks his hips against him. "We need to be quiet." He whispers against his lips as he arches under him.

Sherlock slows down and stands on all for on top of John. He kisses his jaw lightly and reaches for John’s zip, let’s him out.

John muffles a groan into Sherlock's neck as he kisses it. He rocks his hips needy for friction as he rubs Sherlock's over his trousers, slowly unzipping them and pushing them down. He rolls them over so Sherlock's on his back and kisses him deeply as she strokes them together.

Sherlock bites his own lip to keep himself quite. “John, John, John,” he whispers and wraps his arms around him. He feels his toes curling.

"I've got you. I'm right here." John whispers and kisses him deeply. He nips at his lips and reaches for the lube. He bites his own lip to keep from moaning as he strokes then with his slick hand.

He gasps sharply. “I… John, I’m close.” His hands clenches on John’s shirt and his whole body tenses.

"Let go. I'm close too. Come for me." He whispers, kissing his neck.

John’s voice sends shivers down his spine and he comes, arches his back and moans a little loudly. He doesn’t let go of John’s shirt and buries his face on John’s neck and breathes quickly because of the aftermath. “You, too.”

John gasps and comes. He holds Sherlock and tries to catch his breath. "God, you're perfect."

Sherlock smiles against his skin and all he can say is a muffled “John.” He pulls him onto himself and covers John’s body with his own arms and legs and breathes him in.

John wraps his arms and legs around him, holding him close. "Mm I like being covered by you.." He mumbles into his neck.

“And I like covering you,” he says with a smiling voice.

"Aren't I lucky?" He grins and kisses his neck.

Sherlock’s chest fills with happiness. “John,” he says, “do you like Sussex?”

"I do." John chuckles softly. "Why?"

“We’re going to our country house in Sussex for Christmas. I would want you to come along if…” He thinks about John’s dad for a second. “… if you can escape.”

"I'll do my best. I'd love to go. I love being with you." John smiles and kisses him.

He kisses back and smiles brightly. “I love being with you, too.”

He hums happily and cuddles him in bed. "You're so handsome. Absolutely gorgeous." He grins.

Sherlock blushes visibly and looks at John. “I have the face of an alien and you have the cool-captain-of-rugby-team face.” he says while chuckling softly.

"You are gorgeous and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise." John chuckles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes with happiness. He loves to hear John chuckle.

John hums happily and cuddles him close.

Sherlock’s phone rings and the happy moment cuts off for a second. He takes it out from his pocket and looks at the screen. Mycroft. He rolls his eyes and shoves it back into his pocket. Then smiles at John.

"What was it?" John smiles and nuzzles him.

“Someone we can’t even consider as a distraction-” His phone starts to ring again. “What do you want, Mycroft?… For god’s sake, it has only been 2 hours or so… I couldn’t care less, bye.” he hangs up. He covers his face with his hands and stays that way for minutes, then looks at John. “I need to go.”

John frowns a bit but nods. "Is everything okay?" He asks as he cleans Sherlock up, fixing his clothes back onto him properly.

“For now, yes.” he says and gets up, then turns back and kisses John quickly. “I’ll see you later.” He tries to be as quite as possible while leaving. Once he goes out from the front door, he runs to home.

John curls up in bed after Sherlock leaves. He sighs softly feeling oddly empty. He wonders what needed Sherlock's immediate attention.

“Sherlock!” Mrs. Holmes exclaims when Sherlock opens the door. Mycroft gives him a weary look and Sherlock rolls his eyes. He hoped Mycroft would cover his back as he always does about Mummy because she always wants to meet Sherlock’s friends and their families, though he’s not sure if he’d call Lestrade or Donovan friends, and that wouldn’t be good if she’d want to meet John’s family. But apparently Mycroft didn’t help Sherlock this time. “Where have you been? ” she asks. “Out.” Sherlock answers simply and goes upstairs to his room. “Out where?” Mrs. Holmes asks after him but can’t get an answer and gestures Mycroft to go talk to him and he follows Sherlock with rolling his eyes.

"How was John?" Mycroft asks slyly as he follows Sherlock.

“You will not tell her,” he says, “she can’t know.”

"Why not?" He muses.

“Oh, as if you don’t already see!” he looks away and tries to calm down as he runs his fingers through his curls. “His dad.”

"John's father? The alcoholic homophobe?" Mycroft hums, leaning against the door frame. "That could put a damper on things."

“How lovely you state the obvious,” he rolls his eyes. “I need to get him out of there because surely Mummy won’t listen to us when she’ll want to know about him and his family.”

"So what is your little plan then?" He hums.

“Cover my back. It’s what you do, isn’t it? Take care of your little brother?” He says sarcastically. “And maybe scare his father a little bit.”

"What will that do? Fighting fire with fire? He'll only go home angry and take it out on John. If he finds out that I'm related to you he'll never let John see you. If you try he may even, try to hurt you." Mycroft rubs his temple. "The only way to make this work is to see John outside of his father's range. John is nearly old enough to leave his father's house."

Sherlock sighs, Mycroft’s right. “It’s his birthday in a few weeks, luckily. I’ll need you to keep Mummy unconcerned about this.”

"She'll find out eventually. You know how she is." Mycroft nearly smiles.

“Should I let her know before she finds out? With explaining the whole situation, I mean. The question is: would she keep her mouth shut for John’s sake?”

"I think she would. If you tell her about John, I think she'll know that he's important to you and she'll mind her manners."

“Well, she’s seen John when he was with us for the dinner and didn’t ask more about him later on.” He sighs again. “But I can’t risk it.”

"I think you're underestimating John."

“I care about him, as it is not an advantage,” he murmurs.

"You've already decided to ignore that advice, Sherlock." Mycroft hums. "In for a penny in for a pound."

Sometimes Sherlock hates Mycroft because he’s usually right. He takes his phone from his pocket and texts John with explaining the situation. “If she doesn’t figure out until John’s birthday, I’ll buy you a huge cake, Mycroft.”

"In for a pound then." Mycroft smirks and leaves Sherlock.  
**So let me get this straight. Your worried that your mum will ask questions about my dad and make me uncomfortable?--John**

**Yes. Also she will want to meet the rest of your family, too. -SH**

**It’s just dad and Harry. Nothing interesting.-JW**

**And will want to help you about your father once she sees his situation or hears about how his behavior is to you. That’s what I’m avoiding. -SH**

John sighs and rubs his hand over his face.  
**I'm working on getting my own place. Just a few more weeks.-JW**

Sherlock smiles with finding what he’ll do for John’s birthday then. **I will be with you through the weeks if you need me. -SH**

John smiles softly. **I'll always need you.-JW**

Sherlock smiles widely and looks at the screen for a whole minute. He lays on his bed and puts his phone away without knowing how to reply. He watches the ceiling for hours with the biggest smile as he thinks about John.

John hums softly and goes downstairs to make dinner even though he's the only one that will eat it. Harry is out with her friends partying. His dad is already passed out in front of the tv with a drink in his hand. John eats alone and does the dishes when he's finished before going upstairs and doing his homework.

The next morning, Sherlock leaves home early to wait for John at his door and make him a little surprise. When he sees John at the door he almost jumps on and kisses him deeply.

"Jesus!" John gasps and holds him close, kissing him back. "Mm good morning to you too, gorgeous." He chuckles and grins, locking the door to the house.

“That text was overly delighting, I needed to do something,” Sherlock grins and nuzzles to him. “And this is the first opportunity I get in the morning to kiss you.”

"Mm hopefully there will be more opportunities." John smiles and holds him close. "I'm glad you liked the text."

When they walk a little away from John’s house Sherlock holds his hand. “I stared at the ceiling for whole night to find a reply.” he says, seriously, and then kisses the back of John’s hand while holding it. “And this is the reply.”

"The best reply I could hope for." John blushes softly and squeezes his hand gently as they walk hand in hand.

When they get to school it’s almost time for their classes. “I’ll be practicing today after school,” he says and closes the gap between them, grinning, “would you like to come and watch?”

"Mm I'd love to." He smiles and presses against him, kissing him teasingly.

Sherlock kisses back and pulls away instantly to break their kiss. “More to come after school,” he grins and walks away. He turns back to look at John once more while walking, still smiling.

John chuckles and smiles as he watches Sherlock walk away, heading to his class once Sherlock is out of sighs.

Sherlock goes to practice but he doesn’t start, he waits for John. While waiting he turns on the music and listen to the violin he had recorded.

John heads to Sherlock's practice after his classes are over. "Mm how do you get more gorgeous every time I see you?" He smiles happily as he sees Sherlock.

Sherlock turns abruptly to look at John. He smiles widely, holds John’s hands and pulls John to make him sit on one of the chairs. He settles his music and gets ready to dance.

John relaxes in his chair and smiles happily, watching Sherlock.

Before starting, Sherlock puts on a pink little tutu because it makes his waits seem thinner and he thinks John would like it. Even it looks a bit stupid he wants to make John laugh, at least. His moves are elegant as they always are and his body dances with the soft violin. When the song slows down and comes to the end, Sherlock turns one more time and walks like a cat, synchronized with the music. He slowly settles onto John’s lap and puts his upper arms over John’s shoulders. “Hi.”

"God.. You are.. Magnificent.." John grins widely, wrapping his arms around him. "You are so beautiful. So perfect. You take my breath away." He praises, pressing soft kisses to his lips.

Sherlock can’t help grinning and blushing. He makes sure the door is locked, turns on the music again and settles back on his lap to hold John’s jaw and kiss him, deeply. “You have no idea for how long I’ve been fantasizing this.”

John moans against his lips and kisses him back deeply. "Tell me how long. Tell me what you fantasized. Tell me all of your fantasies." He mumbles against his lips, nipping at them teasingly as he holds him on his lap.

Sherlock bites his lip softly and unbuckles John’s belt, opens his zip. He kisses him one more time and slowly slips from his lap to the floor, frees him from his underwear and takes him in his mouth teasingly.

John gasps as he watches Sherlock sink to the floor and groans when he feels his mouth on him. "Oh god.." He nearly whimpers as he looks down at Sherlock on his knees.

Sherlock looks at John and keeps sucking him. He takes John’s jeans and underwear to his ankles and finds John’s wallet, takes a condom. He chuckles at how prepared John is and rolls the condom on him.

John pants breathily as he watched Sherlock. "You're so fucking gorgeous I could come just looking at you."

That sends shivers down Sherlock’s spine. He slips his tights and underwear down, letting the pink tutu on and climbs onto John’s lap again but not letting him in yet, just kissing him more and memorizing the feel of the moment.

John holds him close and kisses him deeply. "You are so perfect. Absolutely perfection. So gorgeous. Completely brilliant. I've wanted to hold you like this since the moment I first saw you. I wanted to know what you'd feel like in my arms. I wanted to know how your beautiful body felt pressed against mine." He whispers against his lips, holding him close.

Sherlock moans “John.” and sinks down onto him. He kisses him deeply, messily, and runs his hands through John’s hair, pulls a bit and leans his forehead to John’s, gasping.

John groans and kisses him back deeply as Sherlock sinks down onto him. "Easy, love.. Just breathe.." John holds him and rubs his back soothingly, not moving until Sherlock gets comfortable.

Sherlock closes his eyes and feels the sensation of John inside him. He kisses him gently and whispers to his lips. “Now.”

John holds his hips and kisses his neck as he rocks into him gently.

“John” he moans and holds on to him and kisses his jaw.

"So good. You feel so perfect." He moans and arches as rocks into him.

“Ah!” he cries out. “John I’m close.” He wraps his arms around John’s neck.

"Come for me, baby." He groans and rocks into him faster.

Sherlock’s eyes flutter shut when he comes. He kisses John hard.

John moans and kisses him deeply as he comes.

He leans his forehead to John’s and tries to catch his own breath. “This,” he says, “was better than I had fantasized.”

He giggles breathlessly and holds him close. "You are a genius." He pants and rubs his back.

He chuckles but his voice sounds more deep than normal. He stands up slowly and slips off of John. “And you are the god of seducing, just by existing.” he smiles as he kisses him.

"Mm a god. I haven't heard that before." He chuckles and kisses him back, getting them both cleaned up.

Sherlock smiles widely as he puts his tights back on. “Probably serotonin will make you a little tired now,” he says and kisses him on the cheek, “but your shift starts in 10 minutes so you better run.”

"Mm perfect timing as ever." John smiles and pulls him in for a real kiss. "Come to the bakery when you're done with practice, yeah?"

He thinks about Mummy and wants to say he can’t but he ends up saying “Yes, I’ll be there,” a little too enthusiastic.

"Good. I'll see you then." He smiles and kisses him happily before leaving.

Sherlock looks after him when he leaves and stands there a few more seconds. He chuckles to himself as he plays with the waistband of his tights, then turns on the music to practice.

John whistles happily as he walks to the bakery for work.

Sherlock dances but he gets distracted easily whenever the chair John sat catches his eyes.

John hums as he makes breads and cakes.

Sherlock leaves to meet John at bakery. He texts Mycroft on the way. **Stall Mummy. I’ll bring cake if you do.**

**Will do.**

He looks for John at the bakery and sees him talking to a customer. A blonde girl with short hair and she’s smiling more widely than it could count as nice at John. Sherlock frowns and walks to John slowly.

"There you are." John smiles at Sherlock happily.

“Here I am,” he says and gives him a quick smile.

"How was practice?" He asks, ignoring the blonde girl.

He smiles sincerely now, almost grinning. “It was the most fun I ever had.”

"Good." He smiles and kisses him happily. "Johnnnn." The blonde girl whines.

Sherlock breaks their kiss with her voice, looks up and down at the girl. Wraps his hands around John’s upper arm and squints his eyes at her.

"I already told you, Mary, if you're not here to buy something I don't have to talk to you." John sighs and she pouts.

Sherlock looks around the bakery. “Yes, Mary,” he says her name as if it’s disgusting and points to a guy, who’s almost around their age, with his eyes. “Talk to someone who’s single.”

"I thought I was." Mary looks pointedly at John. "You might want to keep a tighter leash on him. Three continents Watson and all. If he was taken, then how come no one knows?" She sneers. "At least I had him before he turned into a fag." She snaps and turns on her heels, stomping out.

Sherlock doesn’t really care about her words since John himself asked her to leave and thinks she’s just embarrassing herself. He turns to John. “And I have him now.” He kisses him. “Though what’s this three continents thing all about?”

John hums and kisses him back. "Mm it's a rumor. I have supposedly seduced people on or from three continents." John rolls his eyes. "I've no idea where it came from." He shrugs. "Besides, the only person I care about seducing is you." He smiles cheekily.

John’s frankness makes Sherlock blush and bite his own lower lip. “It is certainly working,” he smiles back, nuzzling and wrapping his arms around him.

John smiles and holds him close, kisses his face and neck. He hums happily as he sees Sherlock's blush. He noses at his neck and presses closer, loving the way Sherlock feels against him.

Sherlock chuckles lightly because it tickles a bit when John kisses his neck. He kisses John’s cheek, his temple, his hair.

John smiles and kisses him happily. He holds his close and sighs contently.

Sherlock kisses John back and holds his face between his hands. “My mother is expecting me.” He slips from John’s arms but turns back. “I need to get Mycroft some cake, too, though,” he smiles.

"I'll wrap one up for you." John smiles and goes to get a cake.

“Thank you,” he says when John comes back and he takes the cake, pays for it. “I’ll text you, Johnnnn,” he says in Mary’s tone and kisses him goodbye.

John chuckles and kisses him back, slipping Sherlock's money back into Sherlock's pocket without Sherlock noticing, having already paid for the cake himself.

On the way to home, Sherlock realizes John has put the money back. He smiles to himself and feels happy for finding another perfect thing about John.

John hums happily as he works his shift, seeing Sherlock always makes him happy no matter what.

When Sherlock gets home, he finds Mycroft listening Mummy and the jokes made in her book club. Mycroft doesn’t blink or change his expression, which is just a forced smile on his face, as he acts like listening to her. “Oh hello, darling,” she says. Sherlock drops the cake on the table. Mycroft takes it, “This will cost more than a cake,” he says as he passes by his brother. Sherlock clenches his teeth. He sits where Mycroft was sitting, fixes a smile on his face and doesn’t blink as he listens the unfunny jokes from the beginning. These jokes really cost more than a cake, he thinks.

John locks up the bakery and walks Mrs. Hudson home even though she tells him he doesn't need to every time but she secretly adores what a gentleman John is. John waves goodbye to her and makes his way home. He texts Sherlock as he walks.  
**How was the cake?--JW**

**It was useful, thank you. What are you doing on the weekend? SH**

**I have a match on Saturday morning. Other than that I'm free. How about you? JW**

**I have the dance contest on Saturday morning. I’m free after that as well. SH**  
He smiles at the present he’s bought for John’s birthday and sends another text.  
**I love you. SH**

**I wish I could come see you dance. I'll try to make it. JW**  
John smiles and blushes brightly as he reads the second text.  
**I love you, too.. JW**

Sherlock stares at the screen for some time as he smiles. “Do you think he’ll like it?” Mycroft asks. “Bugger off, Mycroft,” Sherlock answers.

John smiles happily as he comes into the house until he hears his dad and Harry having another screaming match. He can smell strong alcohol and he doesn't know which one of them the smell is coming from. "But I love her!" Harry screams. "You don't know anything!" Their dad snarls at her.

She goes to her room and comes back with a bag, probably full of her clothes. When she looks at her little brother she feels bad for leaving him here with that man. “Are you coming, John?” she asks as calm as she can be. “You two are not going anywhere,” their dad growls.

"Just go, Harry. It's fine. Just go." John gives her a tight smile, standing between her hand their dad. Harry frowns but nods, leaving. "Your drunk. You're not thinking straight. Just go to bed." John talks to his dad calmly, hands up placatingly.

“Why don’t you go with your fag sister, huh? Aren’t you like her?” he says, smiling wickedly. “I’ve seen you with your boy.”

The color drains for John's face. "I'm surprised you can see anything with you off your face you usually are." He snaps, not deny Sherlock or backing down from his father.

His father looks at him. “Get out of my house,” he says. “Find yourself a place and get out of here. She’s not my daughter and you’re not my son. Just go.”

John goes to his room, throws some things into a bag and leaves, never looking back at his father.

“What will Mummy say?” Mycroft asks. Sherlock rolls his eyes but thinking about it makes him nervous. “You need to tell her that you want to live with your little boyfriend.”

John walks a lot. He's not sure where he's going, his feet are just talking him there. He finally decides to call Sherlock. He pulls out his phone and dials, waiting for Sherlock go pick up.

Sherlock frowns at the screen because John knows he prefers to text. “What’s wrong?” he says as he picks up, and then more nervously “Where are you?”

"My umm.. My dad kicked me and Harry out. Harry is off with some friends and I've been walking around for hours." John sighs softly. "I'm.. I'm at your front gate. I wasn't consciously thinking about coming here. My feet kind just took me here and now here I am. At your front gate. Would you.. Would you mind letting me in?" John asks softly.

Sherlock hangs up without answering his question. “Mummy!” he yells as he gets up to his feet and goes downstairs to find her. “Sherlock, why-” she follows him and tries to ask but Sherlock cuts her. He walks to the door as he talks. “I have a boyfriend. John. He’s been kicked out. Until we have our own flat he will stay here.” He opens the door.

"Umm.. Hi." John says quietly, looking small and afraid.

Mrs. Holmes looks startled for a moment, digesting what Sherlock just said. Then looks at John and they both smile brightly at him. “Hi! John! Come in!” she says.

John smiles a bit and comes in. "I'm really sorry about this. I.. I didn't know where else to go. I can leave though if you want. I know this isn't a very typical thing." He says softly, so used to having parents reject him.

Mrs. Holmes looks at him like she’s almost angry. “Are you kidding me, young man? We’d always like to have you here, whenever you need and whenever you want to.” They follow her to the kitchen as she goes to put the kettle on. Sherlock gives John’s hand a squeeze and looks at him with pure concern.

John relaxes a bit, kissing Sherlock's hand before sitting his bag on the floor.

Sherlock sits and gestures John to sit too. Mrs. Holmes gives them their cups and sits with them. “Tea fixes everything,” she smiles. “So. Will some of you tell me what is going on?” Sherlock sighs, he had guessed Mummy would be very interested.

John holds the tea cup, warming his hands. He looks to Sherlock, knowing that Sherlock would know how to handle his own mother best.

“John has an… not-so-nice father. If I’m not mistaken with my deductions, he is homophobic and he’s kicked him out because he’s learned that John’s with me.” He holds John’s hand and looks at him. Mrs. Holmes smiles at John and her voice is soft. “You can stay here as long as you want.”

"Thank you.." John nods, trying not to tear up.

“But I need to know what is this new flat about,” she says. Sherlock closes his eyes because Mummy might have just ruined the surprise.

John doesn't say anything, figuring it's not his business. He doesn't want to ask in case he says something that might upset Mrs. Holmes.

“John must be tired.” Sherlock stands up abruptly. “He is tired and I am tired, we hope to rest, if you excuse us, Mummy.” he says, taking John’s bag to his shoulder and holding John’s hand to make him follow to his room.

"Thanks again." John smiles at Mrs. Holmes before following Sherlock up to his room.

Sherlock puts John’s bag down and closes the door. He turns on the bedside lamp which makes the room dim. Sherlock is very dramatic, in the end. They sit on his bed. “Now. Do you wish to talk about it?” he asks in a concerned tone, thinking maybe John wasn’t comfortable next to Mummy.

John sighs softly and leans against him. "I came home after school. Dad and Harry were drunk and screaming at each other. He kicked us out because he found out she has a girlfriend and that I have you. To be honest I thought it was going to be worse." He shrugs.

Sherlock pats John on the back and kisses his golden hair. “Yes, I’d expect worse too,” he says frankly. “But you don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve any of this.”

"If this is what I have to go through so I can be with you than I'd do it every day." John leans in and kisses him softly. 

Sherlock’s eyes flutter shut and kisses him back. He holds John’s face in his hands and leans his own forehead to his. “I love you,” he almost whispers.   
John gasps softly and holds him close. "I love you, too.." He whispers back. 

Sherlock lays John down with himself and fits in John’s embrace. “Sleep now, it was a long night.” He smiles with the idea of waking up with John.   
"Night, love.." John cuddles into Sherlock, pressing kisses to his chest as he falls asleep. 

Sherlock wakes around the time of dawn as he feels something shifting next to him. He remembers it’s John and he relaxes. He’ll get used to waking up to John easily. He is gorgeous. Sun is rising and the light shines on John’s body. Sherlock can’t resist the urge to touch him and he touches his arm, his shoulder, neck, chest, stomach and as he goes down slowly he can hear John’s breathing getting faster.

"Sherlock.." John mumbles softly in his sleep, arching into Sherlock's touch. 

Sherlock smiles smugly. He opens he button and zip as his hand disappears into John’s jeans, kissing John so lightly on his lips.

John presses closer to him, kissing Sherlock back as he wakes. "Sherlock." He groans softly, rocking into his hand. 

Sherlock feels his almost fully hard length and starts stroking. He deepens the kiss.

John moans and presses Sherlock into the bed, stripping him slowly. 

Sherlock smiles into John’s mouth. “Wait, wait, wait.” he chuckles. Sunlight hits John’s face and he looks amazing. “I’m not a fan of chancing the sheets, also Mummy would ask question. So. Um. Shower?”

"Mm shower." John chuckles softly and kisses him happily, rolling off him. 

Luckily Sherlock has his own bathroom. He holds John’s hands as he walks backwards and pulls him in. He closes the door and pushes John against it as they continue from where they left.

"Bloody genius." John praises and kisses him deeply, pulling Sherlock's clothes off. 

Sherlock chuckles and strips John. Kisses him again and pulls him into the shower, opening the water. He jumps and makes a high pitched voice as the cold water hits his body.   
John chuckles and turns them, letting the cold water hit his back instead of Sherlock's and shields Sherlock from the cold water as it warms. He smiles against his lips and kisses him deeply, hands roaming his body. 

This is the first time they’re fully naked and Sherlock just can’t stop touching every inch of John’s body.

"God, you're gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous." John presses him against the now warm shower wall, kissing him heatedly.   
   
All Sherlock can say is “John” with a weak voice. His hands cups John’s arse and pulls him closer.

John moans and presses closer. He snakes his hand between their bodies and strokes their cocks in his hand together. 

Sherlock kisses John’s neck as he comes and holds onto him. His hands move to settled between John’s shoulder blades and holds him close.

John kisses Sherlock's deeply as he comes. He stays pressed against him and holds him close. 

Sherlock smiles against his skin. “Happy birthday.”

"Mm indeed." John laughs and kisses him happily. "Thank you, love." 

Sherlock kisses him back. He pours some shampoo in his hand and washes John’s hair as he keeps kissing him.

John smiles against his lips and washes Sherlock's body as he continues to kiss him.    
When they’re done and dressing up, Sherlock readies himself to make a little speech as he plans to give the present.

John hums happily as he gets dressed, relaxed from being with Sherlock. 

He has made this speech in front of a mirror a couple of times. “John, I…” he starts but all of the words just disappear. “I mean, you were… So I just thought maybe I can… But if you don’t want, I’d understand… I just” he gives a frustrated breath.

John smiles softly and cups his face in his hands. "Breathe, gorgeous. I'm right here. Take your time." He hums and rubs his thumb over Sherlock's cheek bone, watching him adoringly.   
Sherlock smiles at his patience and loves this boy more and more each day. He takes one of John’s hands and places the keys into it. “I bought us a flat.”

John looks at the key then to Sherlock then back to the key a few times, processing what Sherlock's just said. He pulls him in suddenly and kisses him deeply. "Genius. Genius genius. You're perfect. Amazing. Brilliant. Absolutely fantastic." He mumbles praise against Sherlock's lips as he kisses him.    
Sherlock doesn’t know what to say to his praises. He just keeps kissing John back again and again. He feels like the happiest person on earth and can’t help smiling as he kisses him. “I love you” he mumbles back, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”   
"I love you, too. So much. So fuckin much." John grins and holds him close. "How did I get so lucky to have you? You're perfect. So so perfect." 

He really needs to learn how to accept John’s praises. He kisses him one more time and looks at the clock. “We better go downstairs for the breakfast before my mother comes to check on us.”   
"Mm after you, love." John smiles and follows him down for breakfast. He sees Sherlock's dad at the table and let's go of Sherlock's hand, worried about what Sherlock's dad would do if he saw them holding hands. 

Sherlock looks at John for a second but doesn’t mind. They sit across his dad. Mr. Holmes looks rather calm and smiles at him. “It’s nice to see you again, John.”   
"You too, Sir." John glances up at him before looking back down at his plate, eating as quietly as possible.    
Mummy comes from the kitchen and sits with them, she smiles at the boys. Sherlock gives her an i-don’t-know look as she looks at Sherlock, asking what’s wrong with John with her eyes. “Are you alright?” he asks to John quietly.   
"Y-yeah." John nods. "I'm fine. It's all fine." He gives Sherlock a small smile. 

Sherlock frowns at John for a second, trying to understand why he’s like this. He tries to deduce and ask as nice as possible though he knows niceness is not his area. “John, are you feeling nervous about holding my hand or showing any affectionate behavior next to my father assuming he might be homophobic like yours?”

John was sipping his tea and starts choking at Sherlock deduction. 

He sips at his own tea and smiles. “I’ll take this as a yes.”

He clears his throat and nods. "Mm yes."  
 He holds John’s hand instantly and puts their hands on the table, keeps eating like that. “John and I are boyfriends.” Mycroft rolls his eyes. Mr and Mrs Holmes look at each other. “Oh. Thanks for sharing though we had already assumed, darling.” Mrs Holmes says, smiling. She kicks Mr Holmes under the table and he stops eating and smiles too.   
John blushes brightly but relaxes happily, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles. 

Sherlock smiles back at John and feels good for resolving that. They eat happily.   
John hums and smiles. He kisses Sherlock's hand when they finish breakfast. 

Sherlock looks at his watch. “Come on, we wouldn’t want to be late for your match.” He totally ignored his dance contest because John is definitely more important.

"Mm you're right." John hums and nods. "Oh! Your competition! We have to go!" He stands up suddenly, pulling Sherlock to his feet. "You need to get ready. Right now!"    
“Yes, to watch you play. I don’t think I’ll go this year because Irene sleeps with one of the judges so my chance of winning is not so high.” He holds John’s face in his hands. “This is your birthday and I want to be with you.”   
"But you've worked so hard." John kisses Sherlock's hands. 

“I’ll try my chance next year. Also this year is her last so I’ll definitely win next year,” he says coolly.

He chuckles and pulls him in for a kiss, not caring if Sherlock's family is watching. "I love you." He mumbles against his lips. 

Sherlock sees his dad smiling at them but he doesn’t care either. He kisses John back. “I love you too.”

John smiles and holds him close. "You're brilliant."

It quite surprises Sherlock how he can still blush every time John praises him. He smiles at him brightly. “You better wear your uniform so we can leave.”

"Alright." John smiles and goes to put on his uniform. 

When they come back downstairs and get ready to go, Mrs Holmes comes back from the kitchen. “Aren’t you waiting for us?!” she says. “Mummy, we’re going to John’s match so-” Sherlock tries to explain but she cuts him off. “Yes, I was listening when you were kissing and all. Wait, I’ll just grab my bag.”  
 John just stares, blown away that Sherlock's family actually wants to go and watch his match. "Mrs. Holmes.. You lot don't have to go. It's fine." He bites his lip, worrying he's somehow pressured them into going to his match.   
 “Yes, definitely. You don’t have to come. At all.” Sherlock says. He sees his father getting ready as well. “Dad what- are you even actually interested?” His dad always looks so uninterested with anything.

"Yes actually. We could all use some fresh air." Mr. Holmes smiles, wanting to see if John is worthy of his son. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes and understands his dad’s intention. “Okay,” he mutters under his breath.   
"Good. Everyone to the car now. Don't want to be late." Mr. Holmes smiles. 

They get in the car. Sherlock holds John’s hand during the whole ride, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

John smiles happily and relaxes, excited for Sherlock to see him play.    
When they arrive, as John goes to get ready for the match, they find a place to sit.

"Oh this is so exciting. I haven't been to a match in ages." Mrs. Holmes smiles happily. 

“No, me neither,” Mr. Holmes says. Sherlock smiles as he thinks the only matches he’s ever been to are John’s.

John's team comes out and the match starts. "Oh Sherlock! You didn't tell us your John was the captain!" Mrs. Holmes coos. 

Sherlock shrugs and smiles. “You didn’t ask.” He sees John and everyone else just disappears, he can’t take his eyes off him.

John winks at Sherlock during a time out, a boyish grin plastered on his face.

Sherlock blushes hard. Mr and Mrs Holmes look at each other as they think how cute the boys are.   
John plays hard and he wins the match in the final seconds. 

Sherlock jumps with everyone and cheers for John. “That’s my boyfriend!! That’s my boyfriend!” he says to his parents.

"We know!" They smile happily and cheer for John. 

After the match Sherlock runs and hugs John, leaving his parents behind.  
 John laughs happily and holds Sherlock close, spinning him around. "Hello, gorgeous. Did you enjoy watching?" He grins.   
 He holds John’s face in his hands and kisses him. “You were amazing. I’d never guess I’d enjoy to watch any kind of sport but you change it.” He grins.   
He chuckles and smiles, kissing him back happily. "Yeah! Get some, Captain!" His team whistle and cheer as he kisses Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles into John’s mouth and then breaks the kiss. “You were very good out there, young man.” Mrs. Holmes says.   
"Thank you, Mrs. Holmes. I really appreciate you all coming to watch." John smiles and holds Sherlock's hand, blushing happily because Sherlock's parents came to support him when his own family didn't.    
Sherlock squeezes John’s hand because he can see how John feels. “Now, let’s celebrate this.” says Mr. Holmes.

"Oh.. We don't have to. It fine. I'm just glad you lot came to watch." John bites his lip and rubs Sherlock's hand, not wanting to make Sherlock's parents do something they do want, not wanting to bother them. He's so used to being unsupported he doesn't know how to react when people what to celebrate his achievements. 

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes look at each other and they think maybe the boys should celebrate it on their own. So they say it’s okay and after they left Sherlock turns to John. “Maybe we should go with your team. You like being around them,” he smiles.   
"Okay. They're an after party if you want to go." John smiles and kisses Sherlock's hand. "I need a shower and change quick though." He chuckles. 

“Yes, I’ll be here then,” Sherlock says. He just can’t take the smell of the locker room.

"I'll be back shortly." John chuckles and smiles. He kisses Sherlock quickly and goes to take a fast shower. 

As he waits for John his phone buzzes. **Is the match over?** Sherlock rolls his eyes at Mycroft’s text. **Why would you care? Are we out of Mummy’s cookies? Don’t worry, she’s on her way back home. -SH** He smiles smugly to himself.

**I take it John won the match then.--MH**

**Yes. My boyfriend, John Watson. He did. -SH**

**Congratulations then.--MH**

Sherlock blinks at the screen for a second, then smiles a little. Then just ignored and waits for John.  
 "Ready, gorgeous?" John smiles as he comes out, clean and freshly showered.

“Yes,” Sherlock says and smiles at him widely.

John smiles and kisses him happily. He takes his hand and leads him to a house party with his team. 

He likes holding John’s hand, very much so. When they open the door everyone applauds for the captain and Sherlock joins them.   
John blushes and laughs happily. "Oi oi! Alright! Thanks everyone! But everyone knows there is no captain with his kickass team." 

His team mates go “aww” and they pat him on the back when Sherlock and John settle next to them. Sherlock holds his hand and smiles at him.

John grins and pulls Sherlock in for a kiss. 

Sherlock thinks they’re all a good team because they can embrace the emotion of the moment and make the whistles and “aaah"s and "oooh"s simultaneously. He thinks they’re idiots as he smiles into John’s kiss.   
John chuckles and smiles happily, holding Sherlock close as the party picks up, music blaring and drinks flowing.    
Sherlock is not a party person. He’s definitely not. John looks happy, dancing with his mates and having fun. He stays quiet and smiles at him whenever their eyes meet.

John makes a few laps around the party, making sure to talk to everyone. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" He says to Sherlock as he wraps his arm around Sherlock's waist, grounding Sherlock to him. "I want time with my boyfriend." He smiles and leads him out of the party. 

Sherlock blushes a bit when John does that in front of all of his friends but he doesn’t mind. He likes it when John holds him from his waist, John is a bit short so he holds John from his shoulder.   
John hums happily as they walk, looking up at the stars. "I love you, you know." He looks up at Sherlock, grinning boyishly.    
“I know” he says, John’s face is more interesting than the stars, he thinks he can never stop looking at John when he’s grinning like that. “And I love you.”  
 "Mm isn't that amazing." John smiles happily, pulling Sherlock down for a kiss. He holds him close and kisses him deeply. "Mm you are perfect and gorgeous and brilliant and mine. All mine." He mumbles against his lips and nips at them playfully.   
 Sherlock blushes so bad to his ears and opens his mouth to say something. Instead he leans in and gives another kiss to John. He slowly pushes him to make his back lean on a wall outside.

John smirks and pulls Sherlock closer by his hips. "Tongue tied, sweetheart?" He chuckles softly, looks up King up at him as Sherlock pushes his back against the wall. 

Sherlock smiles into John’s mouth. Then he pulls back. “I know a place, come with me.” He holds John’s hand and pulls him to run with himself.

John laughs as he follows Sherlock, holding his hand tight as they run.    
Slightly cool night weather hits their faces. Sherlock takes John to a hill, where the lights of the town is left behind and the silence has fallen. “Look up,” he says.

John smiles and looks up. "Oh wow.." 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he says looking up.

"Yes. But it's not nearly as beautiful as you." He smiles as he looks at him. 

Sherlock blushes visibly even under the slight light of the stars. “Do you know what’s even more beautiful?”

"What's that?" John smiles and kisses Sherlock's blush. 

“Being with you forever and ever.” He holds John’s hands. “Will you be with me forever and ever, John?” he almost whispers.

"I'll be with you for all eternity, my love. Forever and ever and ever and ever." He pulls Sherlock close and kisses him, pouring all of his love and affection into the kiss. 

Sherlock kisses him back, knowing this is just the beginning of their story.


End file.
